El Pastel
by Kenryu17x
Summary: Todos sabemos que Endou Mamoru puede ser tan despistado que incluso es capaz de olvidar su propio cumpleaños, pero para su fortuna su esposa no lo ha olvidado y trataré de darle el mejor regalo.


13.00 PM – CIUDAD INAZUMA

Era un día normal en la residencia Endou, había pasado el mediodía a esta hora Endou Mamoru ya habría almorzado y se dirigiría de vuelta al Instituto Raimon para seguir con las prácticas del club de fútbol de Raimon quien participa en el Holy Road, Endou estaba tan concentrado en llevar a cabo la revolución y derrotar al V Sector que había olvidado lo importante que era el día de hoy, para él, y es que sabemos que el viejo capitán de Raimon podía ser tonto a veces, pero habría que ser un tarado para ser capaz de olvidar su propio cumpleaños.

Pero no es que llamemos a Endou un Tarado, solo digamos que era un hombre metido en asuntos más importantes. Tal vez lo haya olvidado…

Pero su esposa no.

-Es increíble que lo haya olvidado- pensó Natsumi.

Pero eso significaba que ella contaba con el factor sorpresa.

Y es que en la residencia Endou, Natsumi Endou se encontraba planeando la mejor forma de celebrar la fecha tan especial de su marido. Se encontraba en el fregadero lavando los trastes del almuerzo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues que cuando acabara debía ir a visitar a Aki, a quien le había pedido consejo para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Un pastel?- murmura Natsumi.

-Así es- respondió Aki luciendo una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- afirmó con alegría. –Haré un pastel, y será el mejor pastel-

Aunque probablemente Aki debería arrepentirse de darle aquella idea, pensó que tal vez en esta ocasión debía darle una pequeña mano.

-Qué es esto?- preguntó Natsumi al recibir un pedazo de papel de manos de Aki.

-Son los ingredientes para el pastel perfecto- dijo ella.

-Aki, como sabes esto?- le preguntó Natsumi dubitativa.

-Esto… antes de que te unieras al club- dijo Aki. –Todos los chicos prepararon una fiesta por el primer Aniversario del club y yo preparé un pastel con estos ingredientes- contesto algo apenada.

-De verdad- respondió. –Qué bien!-

Entonces cuando se levantaba dispuesta a marcharse, Aki la detuvo y Natsumi quedo todavía mas sorprendida cuando ella le dio un par de papeles más.

-Y esto…?- preguntó.

-Esto, no es nada- decía Aki aún mas apenada. –Solo la receta para preparar el pastel- dijo casi murmurándolo pensado que probablemente la ofendería. Y es que en el par de papeles esta la receta perfectamente detallada, para que ni aun Natsumi pueda meter la pata.

Ustedes entenderán, pero su respuesta la dejo aliviada.

-Oh… ya veo- contesto. –Gracias, Aki- respondió francamente.

-No te preocupes, si sigues las instrucciones quedara perfecto-

Natsumi salió del departamento de Aki contenta, normalmente ella diría que podría prepararlo por su cuenta, pero si este pastel Endou ya lo probó una vez, entonces sentiría nostalgia al recordar ese sabor, así que se dirigió al mercado y compró todo lo necesario, a decir verdad se sentía un poco nerviosa, nunca había hecho repostería hasta ahora, pero, como dice Endou, no debía rendirse, azúcar, harina, huevos, levadura, mantequilla, etc.

-Ya tengo todo lo necesario- dijo.

Ahora se disponía a volver a casa.

A medio camino de su casa, se encontraba contenta pensando, por los ingredientes que delicioso pastel saldría. Cuando de repente vio a un lado del callejón a un niño de aproximadamente 7 años, de cabello gris y tez blanca su rostro estaba un poco sucio y sus ropas un tanto rasgadas, parecía haber estado en una pelea y parece que la perdió porque se encontraba llorando, Natsumi intrigado se acerco a él.

-Qué te sucede?- preguntó.

El niño continuó llorando y gimiendo sin prestarle atención, Natsumi repitió de nuevo la pregunta y el niño esta vez solo bajo las manos para verla un segundo y luego volvió a su posición, esta vez ella puso su mano cariñosamente sobre su cabeza y revolviendo un poco su cabello logró llamar por completo su atención.

-Oye, niño tranquilo, ya no llores- le habló con una sonrisa.

El niño levanto la vista un rato y esta vez vió mejor el rostro de la mujer que estaba siendo tan amable con él, se ruborizó un poco al ver lo hermosa que era y se enjuagó el rostro.

-Unos maleantes me robaron el dinero y las cosas que mi mamá me envió a comprar- dijo en sollozos a lo que ella solo balbuceó un "oh". –Si regresó a casa sin las cosas me golpeara-

Entonces volvió a llevarse las manos al rostro y siguió llorando.

Natsumi quedo pensativa un momento y luego le preguntó si tenía alguna lista de lo que debía comprar, entonces el niño saco un pequeño pedazo de papel, ella lo leyó, para su sorpresa eran los ingredientes para preparar un pastel, con excepción de las fresas y la levadura, ella tenía todo a su mano.

-Aún me queda dinero- pensó.

El niño entonces observó sorprendido como Natsumi le extendía la bolsa que llevaba.

-D-De verás- murmuró entre sollozos.

Natsumi asintió con una sonrisa.

-Date prisa y vete, tengo que ir a preparar la fiesta de mi esposo-

-Muchas Gracias, Señora!-

El niño recibió la bolsa y asintió muy agradecido, ahora su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y después de agradecerle infinitamente se retiró corriendo alegre. Natsumi lo despidió con un saludo y luego se dio la vuelta para volver al mercado para comprar todo de nuevo.

Azucar, harina, huevos, mantenquilla, etc…

Habia perdido otra hora más en la ida y venida, pero recién eran las 3 PM, Mamoru la llamó y le dijo que volvería un poco tarde, a las 7 PM, eso le daba 4 horas más. Después de recorrer más de la mitad de camino a su hogar, se topo con una señora de cabello café, ojos azules, de complexión robusta, y la reconoció.

-Hola, Señora Ukina- la saludó, era la mujer que vivía en la esquina.

-Natsumi-san me alegra verte- le dijo pero su rostro lucía muy preocupado.

-Sucede algo?- le preguntó.

-Es que…- balbuceó más preocupada. –Mi hijo, Yoshi, salió a traerme un poco de pan-

-Hace cuanto fue- le pregunto ella.

-Por la mañana!-

Natsumi asintió un tanto preocupada también. Habia visto al niño travieso rondar su jardín un par de veces, trepaba el muro y siempre dejaba un "regalito" en el césped, de parte de su perro cuando le tocaba sacarlo a pasear.

-Estoy muy angustiada, y si le paso algo- volvió a decir la Sra. Ukina. –Natsumi-san ayúdame por favor, Es mi único hijo-

-Tranquila Sra. Ukina, le ayudaré a buscarlo-

Ambas comenzaron a recorrer los alrededores buscando y gritando su nombre, preguntaron a todos los conocidos, pero sin pista, la madre comenzaba a desesperar, Natsumi se concentró tanto en ayudarla a buscar que olvidó que el reloj seguía corriendo.

-Qué tal si nos separamos?- propusó Natsumi. –Así abarcaríamos mayor terreno-

Natsumi se fue hacia la zona de los juegos y la Sra Ukina a la escuela, Natsumi luego de unos minutos no consiguió nada, entonces vió un tumulto de gente que se reúne cerca de un área de construcción, se acercó por la curiosidad y vió como unos trabajadores intentanban mover una pila de tubos de concreto grandes, entonces escuchó de boca de unos los presentes decir algo acerca de un pobre niño que quedó atrapado dentro. Otro que llevaba desde la mañana ahí.

-Podría ser?- pensó ella. Entonces se acercó a los trabajadores para obtener información, uno de ellos le confirmo que sí en efecto, había un niño atrapado que dijo llamarse Yoshi Ukina.

Natsumi no perdió el tiempo, tomó su celular y llamó a la Sra. Ukina que en unos momentos llegó al lugar hecha un manojo de preocupación. Los obreros continuaron trabajaron unas horas más y finalmente con ayuda de varios vecinos, incluso de la propia Natsumi, para mover las piezas pequeñas lograron sacar al niño.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias- agradeció la madre.

Natsumi sonreía. Cuando vió su reloj eran las 5 PM.

-Tengo que irme, Sra. Ukina- le dijo.

-Muchas gracias, Natsumi-san- le dijo. –Endou-san es muy afortunado al tenerte-

Ella sonrió.

–Y tú cuídate mucho- le dijo a Yoshi a lo qué él asintió. –Y no vuelvas a dejar regalitos de tu perro en mi patio, ya- le reprendió con ternura.

-Perdón…- respondió el niño apenado.

Tardó unos 20 minutos más en volver, pero al fin ingresó a su domicilio, rápidamente dejó sus cosas y se dirigió a la cocina, Mamoru llegaría en dos horas, todavía tenía tiempo. Batir huevos, amasar harina, preparar levadura… apenas dio unos cuantos vistazos a la receta de Aki la cual creyó haberla memorizado bien.

Un gato comenzó a pasearse por el techo de su casa, su maullido era muy molesto, pero ella trató de ignorarlo y continuó, después de una hora ya tenía el molde listo para el horno, metió el pastel al fuego y comenzó a arreglar la mesa con un mantel, cubiertos y vajilla. Luego comenzó a limpiar la casa para que se viera decente e impecable, y luego tomo un cajón oculto de su closet y comenzó a envolverlo en papel de regalo.

-Espero que le gusté-

Finalmente la alarma del horno comenzó a sonar y deprisa ella fue sacar su pastel, pero cometió un error, se coloco mal los guantes de tela, cuando su piel toco la charola quemante en un acto reflejo soltó la bandeja y el molde cayó al suelo.

-Maldición- murmuró.

Acomodándose mejor los guantes recogió la charola y el pastel que ahora por los golpes estaba algo deforme. Entonces fue a la despensa y tomo un tubo largo con un pico.

-Por favor, glaseado sálvame!- pensó. Entonces comenzó a apretar y untar el pastel con la crema rosada.

Su reloj marcaba las 6.15 PM, Mamoru llegaría en 45 minutos.

-Todavía puedo darme un baño y arreglarme- pensó.

Después de dejar el pastel cerca de la mesa, subió rápidamente al tocado y comenzó a arreglarse, pero las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien, primero se le terminó su Shampoo favorito por lo que tuvo que salir entoallada y mojada de la ducha para buscar en su habitación otro, sin mencionar que casi resbala y se golpea la cabeza, al terminar vio que había olvidado meter parte de su ropa a la lavadora, por lo que solo le quedaba su ropa casual y una prenda que hace un par de años que ya no le quedaba.

-Diablos!- pensó mientras mientras bajaba a la sala con su delantal de siempre, faltaban 15 minutos para que Mamoru llegara, pero cuando regresó se encontró con la sorpresa más desagradable de su vida. –Qué demonios?-

La sala estaba llena de pequeñas huellas de lodo y de una sustancia rosada, al acercarse a examinarla, vió que se trataba de manchas de glaseado rosa. Asustada corrió a la cocina y fue peor de lo imaginaba, ahí donde estaba la torta encontró a un gato marrón, probablemente el mismo que escuchó maullar hace un rato, que relamía la torta la cual estaba parcialmente mordida y el glaseado revuelto y manchado el mantel también.

En ese momento Natsumi dejó de ser la mujer bondadosa y amable que conocemos para volverse hecha una furia. El gato comenzó a temer por su vida y de inmediato corrió por todos lados siendo perseguido por una furiosa mujer.

A unas cuantas calles de allí, un joven moreno de 24 años se disponía a regresar a casa luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento con el club, camino por las calles hasta llegar al mercado, entró a comprar un refresco, cuando se acercó a pagar vió el calendario que estaba a espaldas del tendedero y vio la fecha marcada.

-Por qué me resulta familiar- pensó él.

-Le ocurre algo señor- preguntó el dueño.

-Oh nada- respondió Endou.

-Bueno, entonces si me disculpa tengo que cerrar-

-Tan temprano?- pregunto Mamoru mientras salía de la tienda.

-Así es, tengo que ir al cumpleaños de mi sobrino, es hoy- respondió mientras cerraba con llave y bajaba las cortinas metálicas.

-Cumpleaños, eh?- dijo. –Cumpleaños?- pensó. –OH! ES VERDAD, HOY TAMBIÉN ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!-

-De verás?- dijo el tendedero. –Entonces feliz cumpleaños señor- le dijo para luego marcharse.

Endou volvió a emprender la marcha a su casa, pensando.

-Me pregunto si Natsumi recordara que hoy es mi cumpleaños- murmuró. –Bueno, a decir verdad tampoco recuerdo con exactitud el suyo- pensó un tanto avergonzado.

-Se lo preguntaré a su padre-

Caminando otro par de calles se topo ó más bien choco contra un niño de pelo gris y tez blanca.

-Estas bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí, no es nada- respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, esa es una buena sonrisa- le dijo Endou.

-Le gusta?- pregunto el niño. –Una mujer me enseño a sonreír así- le dijo.

-De verás, me pregunto quién habrá sido- dijo Endou.

-Era muy hermosa…- dijo el niño sonrojado. –Pero lo que me gusto más fue su sonrisa-

El niño comenzo a describirla como una mujer de cabello lacio rojizo como sus ojos, y de piel clara. –Podría ser…- pensó Endou.

–Me ayudo muchísimo- dijo. –Dijo que tenía que preparar la fiesta para su esposo-

-En serio?-

-Sí- respondió. –Tengo que irme señor-

-Cuídate- le dijo Endou.

En su camino Endou se puso a pensar en cualquier otra mujer de piel clara, cabello lacio rojizo como sus ojos y dueña de una bella sonrisa que estuviera casada. Endou sonrío para sus adentros.

-Si es verdad, entonces me espera una sorpresa en casa- pensó

Camino otro par de calles cuando vió a la Sra Ukina, la vecina de la esquina volviendo del mercado con su hijo Yoshi, el niño inquieto al que había visto merodear su jardín un par de veces.

-Endou-san, que alegría verte- le saludó la mujer.

-Hola, Sra. Ukina- la saludó el moreno.

-Ya vuelves a casa- le preguntó.

-Sí-

-Esto…- balbuceó mientras revolvía sus bolsas y sacaba una enorme y jugosa sandia y se la daba al chico de la bandana. –Quiero que le des esto a Natsumi-san-

-Y a que debo el honor?- pensó él.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer la ayuda que me dio durante la tarde- explicó.

Luego de preguntar ella le explicó todo lo del incidente en la construcción con su hijo y como Natsumi le había ayudado en la búsqueda incluso en el rescate. Endou quedo impresionado de lo que oyó.

-Eres tan afortunado de tenerla como esposa-

-Sí!- dijo. –Vaya, no conocía ese lado de Natsumi…- pensó alegre.

Cargando la enorme fruta Endou prosiguió su camino hasta finalmente llegar a su casa, cuando abrió la puerta un gato marron salió entre sus piernas, tenía las patas manchadas con algo rosa y lucia algo sucio cubierto de polvo blanco y otras suciedades, vió extrañado como se alejada con la cola en alta como si estuviera orgulloso de algo. Mamoru se encogió de hombros y entró.

-Ya estoy en casa!- dijo en el pasillo mientras dejaba la enorme sandia sobre la cómoda cerca de la puerta y se puso las pantuflas. –Natsumi!- la llamó.

Observó el frente del pasillo y vió que el suelo estaba lleno de diminutas huellas de animal con manchas rosas alrededor, siguió las huellas y se topo con la cocina que estaba hecha un desastre, varios utensilios desparramados por doquier, un paquete de harina abierto había sido derramado y manchaba todo el piso con huellas pequeñas y grandes encima, manchas de mantequilla en la mesa, el mantel arrastrado de una esquina al suelo, una silla tirada, varias cacerolas, además de un masa de glaseado rosa estropeada en el suelo.

Luego subió a la habitación donde dejó su chaqueta para continuar la búsqueda de su esposa, no estaba en el baño, el vestidor, el tocador, bajó de nuevo a la planta baja y fue a la sala que a diferencia del resto de la casa tenía su luz apagada, al prenderla identificó un bulto de pelo rojizo oculto que asomaba detrás de un sofá, un tanto asustado corrió para averiguar que se trataba, pero sus preocupaciones se aliviaron al ver a su esposa acurrucuda detrás del mueble como si quisiera mantenerse oculta, tenía el rostro oculto entre las piernas encontrándose en total silencio.

-Natsumi?-

Su corazón dio un brinco y alzo por un instante la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su marido. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos como si hubiese llorado un rato.

-Al fin te encuentro, me tenías preocupado!- le respondió.

-Discúlpame- le respondió mientras volvía a ocultar el rostro.

-Qué te sucede?-

-Es que…- murmuró casi en sollozo. -...soy un completo desastre!- dijo finalmente resignada.

-De qué estás hablando?-

-Es que…- murmuró esta vez conteniendo el sollozo. –Quería que el día de hoy fuera perfecto por…!-

-…mi cumpleaños!- interrumpió Endou.

Natsumi hizo una pausa sorprendida de que al final lo recordará y luego respondió. –Sí!- sintiéndose aún más mal porque ya ni siquiera contó con el factor sorpresa.

-Pero todo me salió mal!- dijo muy apenada. –Se me cayó el pastel, no pude ponerme algo elegante…- dijo para luego contener una rabia proveniente en su voz. -…y ese estúpido gato me hizo estropear todo!-

-Natsumi…- le dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Pero por alguna razón no podía encontrar ninguna palabra que pudiera consolarle, era como uno de esos innumerables momentos cuando él también se sentía frustrado cuando no podía lograr alguna técnica, pero al final incluso ella y sus amigos encontraban la forma de animarlo.

Entonces se le prendió una neurona. Se levantó y se retiró un momento, Natsumi se encogió aún más pensando que le daba la razón, pero minutos después sintió que volvió a arrodillarse su lado trayendo su mano la masa rosa que se supone era el pastel que preparó, levantó la vista para ver como pasaba un dedo por el glaseado y luego por la masa del pastel y lo degustaba con gran ahínco.

-Esto esta delicioso!- le dijo. –Me recuerda al primer aniversario de nuestro club de fútbol… y lo preparaste para mí!- balbuceaba conmovido.

-A-sí es…- dijo esta vez volviendo su mirada a la suya.

-Natsumi, Gracias!- le dijo mientras le sonreía de forma amable.

Los ojos de tristeza de la pelirroja poco a poco se tornaban ojos llenos de alegría.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Mamoru- respondió ella mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Endou finalmente terminó su jugada dándole un cálido abrazo. –Es lo mejor que alguien haya hecho por mí-

Una alegre Natsumi se le escapó una lagrimilla de alegría.

-Y además, tú no eres un desastre-

-Por qué lo dices?- le pregunta curiosa.

Entonces le comienza a explicar qué clase de mujer que ayuda a un pobre niño y colabora a una madre para encontrar a su hijo travieso puede ser un desastre.

-Eres la mejor mujer que pude escoger!- le explica. –Y estoy muy feliz de haberme casado contigo!-

-Gracias, Endou!-

Entonces el moreno lleva uno de sus dedos a la boca de ella y le pregunta –Pero sabes qué cosa es más dulce que este pastel!-

-Qué?- pregunta ella.

De inmediato el moreno acerca su rostro al de ella y unió sus labios con los suyos en un cálido y suave beso que duró unos segundos para luego separarse.

-Eso!-

Natsumi sonríe alegre.

Luego ella se separa de él y va a la cocina donde recupera del suelo un paquete en papel de regalo con marcas de arañazos y se lo entrega, Endou lo termina de rasgar y lo abre, era una nueva chaqueta deportiva, justo lo que quería.

-Gracias, Natsumi-

-Sabía que te gustaría-

-Bueno, entonces creo que…- comenzaba a balbucear ella.

-Ah, no?- dijo interrumpiéndola. –Si hablas de limpiar este desastre, yo lo haré…-

-Esto…- murmuraba Natsumi.

-Ya hiciste demasiado de hoy, ahora me encargaré yo!- respondió Mamoru.

-No me refería a eso- dijo ella.

-Ah no, entonces a que te refieras- pregunto él.

-Es que bueno, todavía tengo un regalo para ti- le dijo mientras se acercaba y movía su dedo juguetonamente por su pecho.

-Ah? Que podría ser?- pregunto intrigado Endou.

Natsumi se lo susurro al oído.

-OH! Eso…!- respondió un poco ruborizado.

-Creo que este desastre puede esperar!- dijo Natsumi.

-Y que estamos esperando- le dijo Mamoru.

De inmediato la alzó por completo en brazos y subió apresuradamente por las escaleras sonriendo divertidamente al igual que ella que tenía el rostro completamente sonrojada.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Estoy de visita nuevamente en la ciudad y no podía faltar mi fic de paso, ya solo me quedan un mes y medio.**_

_**Un saludo a Nikki Hoshi y todos los autores y lectores que apoyan al fandom de Inazuma.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
